There they were, the two of them
by Rowana Renee
Summary: A one-shot. I got it from Random Prompts. This is the first and last romantic thing I'll EVER do. So pretty much Merlin and Morgana are getting stalked by Aredian, yep. And then they well, something bad happens totally Mergana. Rated for death. Yay. Yay.


**THIS IS MY NEXT PROMPT! *Looks around* WHAT? They're addictive! Humph! lol, hope you people like what turned out ^?^ HA! I figured out how to make this Mergana! *Evil insane laughter* And Aredian is still in it! *High fives Aredian***

Raindrop

Quote 1: "I'll burn every bridge that I cross/And find some beautiful way to get lost."

Quote 2: "Look for the girl with the broken smile."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, just the two of them. They were standing in the middle of a forest clearing, their eyes speaking what they themselves wouldn't or couldn't. It was pure chance that they'd run into each other here, each of them trying to escape from the same demon, each of them running from the same fate.

And now that they were here, they both knew.

You see, when magic collides and emotions run high, it can sometimes escape unbidden. Things that are lost seem to suddenly return, and it becomes immpossible to keep the magic hidden.

That is exactly what happened when the two ran into each other.

It was like a swirling vortex of pure energy, flowing around them, ensnaring them in its ravenous clutches. It was beautiful and terrible, lovely and maddening, a horror and a dream at the same time.

Morgana stared at Merlin in shocked silence.

He stared back with a look of...was that relief? Ah, so it was. He knew that he'd already known about her magic, and that she knew that he knew, but she herself was shocked beyond reason by Merlins' ability to use such power.

They both stood there, still silent. The only sound that could be heard was the two hearts beating in sync with each other and the heavy, somewhat frightened, breathing.

He was the one who spoke first. "I can explain-"

Morgana didn't let him finish the sentence. "There isn't anything to explain. You know that I won't tell a soul. But you also know why I am here, don't you?"

Merlin nodded. "Aredian."

Morgana sighed. "How am I to avoid him finding out? And how will you? That's why you're here too, isn't it?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "He won't find out, I'll make sure that he doesn't."

Morgana frowned. "How will you do that?"

It was already apparent that Merlin didn't really know what he was going to do, but his reply wasn't long in coming. "I'll burn every bridge when it's been crossed." he answered simply.

And so they did.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They were standing on the shore of a lake, looking out across the surface of the water together. Their reflections shimmered as one as they gazed into the distance. They both knew that the demon who was searching for what they truly were was about to discover what it was that they were hiding, but they also knew by now that they could do nothing.

But, oddly, neither of them were terrible upset about it. They knew that Aredian knew they had magic, and they knew what he was going to do about it, but they couldn't do anything to stop him and they had long since decided against worrying over it.

Morgana glanced over at Merlin as they heard Aredians' footsteps coming nearer. She tugged at Merlins' arm lightly, nodding toward the forest. "Come, Merlin, let's find some way to get lost." she said quietly

Merlin nodded and followed her along one of the many forest paths, which they eventually strayed from. As they went the sounds of footsteps faded and once again they were left, just the two of them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They sat side by side across the table from the demon who had been huntung them. He was smiling oddly at them as he stared at them, a glint in his eyes and a sneer on his face.

He turned to Morgana first, a sickeninglly sweet tone in his voice. "So, my dear witch, what have you to say for yourself, eh?"

Morgana looked down at first, but then met Aredians' eyes and glared at him. "Nothing that you won't say for me, should I say nothing." she said angrily.

Merlin met Aredians' eyes without words, but a small move of his head said everything for him.

Aredian sighed and motioned to Morgana. "You can go, I think." he growled quietly.

Once Morgana left, and indeed she had to be practically forced, Aredian turned to Merlin. "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. "Give us one day." he whispered

Aredian nodded slowly. "One day, eh? And, should I give you one day, what'll you be doing in return?"

Merlin looked up again, his eyes boring into Aredians'. "I won't use my magic to expose yours." he said simply.

Aredian nodded again and motioned for him to leave. "Done."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They were standing in a forest clearing with rain pouring down around them. They both knew that this was the end, but never truly the end. They knew that he was coming, the demon that hunted them. And they knew that there was no evading him any longer.

Raindrops glistened all about them, shining and reflecting the scenery. It was truly a sight to behold, but when looking through the windows of coming death one finds it hard to see such things.

They could hear the demon coming closer, and they knew it was the end.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They were in seperate cells at seperate ends of the dungeon. Aredian had promised that they would at least see each other before their final farewell, but it seemed that he'd lied. And what a lie it was.

Their exicution wouldn't even be at the same place, so it turned out.

The thought annoyed, and indeed nearly sickened, Merlin. He glared at the world in general, not seeing why he couldn't at least comfort Morgana during these last hours.

He looked up as a voice drifted across his mind. "_Never fear. You shall be together." _it said

Merlin shook his head. "How will I know her?"

"_How could you not know her?"_

Merlin closed his eyes and hung his head once more. "In a few hours it will be time for us to die. How will I know her then?"

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile."_

Merlin nodded, at last knowing what he had to do.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They weren't together, yet they weren't apart either. They could see each other clearly, in their minds.

Fire rose about them, as did smoke and darkness. Aredians' face loomed before them, as if he were trying to frighten them or make their last few seconds even more agonising than they had to be.

And then, for a brief moment, he lost sight of her. All he could see was the fire, the smoke, the demon. He frantically looked around, thrashing desperately to find her face. Then he saw it, a girl standing so close to the flames that it surely must be burning her as well. She was smiling, but it was a sad, humourless smile that seemed to convey a tragic sorrow beyond measure.

His eyes met hers one last time. Hers flashed gold, his blazed silver.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, the two of them. They stood a few feet away from each other in a forest clearing, possibly in Camelot, but far too splendid to be called anything less than what it was. This was Avalon.

The demon no longer hunted nor haunted them, nor were there shadows to follow their steps. No, here they were truly free to be what they were, to know who who they were, and to know who each other were.

Morgana smiled softly and Merlin returned the look.

Her smile still appeared sorrowful as she gazed about. "Is it truly over?"

Merlin nodded and gently took her hand. "We've burned every bridge that we've crossed." he said quietly

A raindrop fell from above and was followed by another, and another. They cast a prism-like effect all about the woods.

Morgana smiled, truly mirthful, and hugged him before they joined hands, still just standing there.

There they were, the two of them, in a place where magic was life and there were no demons to stalk them.

Merlin grinned. "Come on," he said, his eyes glowing silver, "Let's find some way to get lost."

Morgana agreed, following him into the unknown. "A beautiful way to get lost."

There they were, the two of them, finally free and finally alive.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So...? Do you like it? How'd I do on it? That's actually...the most romantic I've ever gotten. Excuse me while I go bang my head on something. *Screams for three days* That is the ONLY romantic thing I'm EVER doing, so STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!! ^?^**


End file.
